This invention relates to new and useful improvements in electric dry shavers and in particular to a drive assembly for a movable inner cutter of the shaver cutter head assembly.
In electric dry shavers it is well-known to provide a cutter head assembly whereby a movable inner cutter is held in spring-biased engagement with a stationary outer cutter whereupon in movement of the inner cutter facial hairs which are combed into the cutter head through openings in the outer cutter are sheared.
In certain electric dry shavers the outer cutter comprises a thin metallic foil which is maintained in a bowed or arcuate configuration conforming to the arcuate shape of inner cutter bars. The cutter bars engage the under surface of the foil and is spring urged into contact with the foil. In some shavers of this type the movable inner cutter is held captive within a hairpocket section provided in a recessed portion of the shaver. The hairpocket is adapted for mounting and dismounting as an assembled unit over a motor driven oscillator arm which projects from the motor compartment of the shaver housing. In other shavers of this type the cutter foil is carried by a removable or hinged hairpocket and the inner cutter is secured to the motor oscillator arm. In these shavers the hairpocket may be removed or pivoted away from the casing without disturbing the inner cutter and access thereto is gained without interfering with the positioning of the outer cutter foil.
In these shavers various means have been provided in the past for mounting the inner cutter on the oscillator arm. Although these means have met with varying degrees of success, certain problems have been encountered in providing means for permitting ready detachment of the inner cutter assembly without interfering with the spring biasing means for the inner cutter. Further means must usually be included in such an arrangement for supporting the inner cutter for linear movement upon operation of the motor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel cutter drive arrangement for an electric dry shaver.
Another object is to provide novel means for mounting a movable inner cutter in an electric dry shaver in a manner whereby it may be readily detached from the motor driven oscillator arm when desired.
Another object is to provide novel interlocking means for securely holding the inner cutter in position on a motor driven oscillator arm and which interlocking means include means for readily releasing the inner cutter from the oscillator arm.
Still another object is to provide a cutter drive means which provides for omnidirectional movement of the inner cutter without interfering with the positioning of an outer cutter foil.